A Modern Romance
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Kenshin, a CEO, has recently divorced from his wife of five years. Sano drags him to the Akabeko where he meets a beautiful, outspoken woman.


This is a new AU story I've had in my head for a while.  Notice how I start new stories and never finish old ones.  I just can't help it.  Anyways,  I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  Enjoy the story.

A Modern Romance 

Sagara Sanosuke lounged on the fine black leather couch with a glass of gin in his hand.  He swirled the liquid around in the glass as he waited for Kenshin to finish his conference call.  Ever since his divorce, Kenshin threw himself into his work even more.  Sano didn't realize it was possible for him to become even more wrapped up in his work than he already was.  He definitely needed a girlfriend.  Kenshin hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You know, it's been a couple of months now.  Don't you think it's about time you started dating again?"

         Kenshin raised his eyebrow at the sudden topic of conversation.

"What brought that up?"

"You need to take a break from work.  Dating would be a good distraction for you."

"I don't even know how to go about it anymore.  I haven't dated for five years."

         Sano sat up on the couch and smiled at his friend.

"Listen Kenshin, it's not that hard.  You just go to a club or a bar, find a girl that looks interesting and start talking to her.  Then if you hit it off ask her on a date.  It's that easy."

"For you maybe."

"Well, anyway, why don't we go get something to eat?  I'm starving."

"What else is new?  Let's go to Stefan's."****

         Kenshin got up and put his coat on while Sano rose to his feet, gulped down the rest of his gin, and put the glass on the mini bar.  He faced Kenshin and growled in annoyance at the mention of the exclusive restaurant.

"Not that place again.  Can't we go somewhere that serves real food?"

"What's wrong with the food there?"

         They exited Kenshin's office and walked down the hall making their way toward the elevator.

"Well, for starters their portions are the size of a pin head."

"You're exaggerating Sano," said Kenshin rolling his eyes.

"Secondly, they don't have any normal meal options."

"I suppose a burger with fries is a normal entrée."

"And then there's the fact that it costs a weeks salary just to eat one meal there."

"If you're worried about that, then don't.  It's my treat."

         Sano was starting to get annoyed by what Kenshin was insinuating.  He could easily afford a crappy place like Stefan's and Kenshin knew it.  They made it to the elevator and got in before the doors could close.  Kenshin pushed the button for the ground floor and then leaned back against the wall tapping his foot impatiently.

"Look Kenshin, I understand that you're a big business man and everything, but you really lost touch with the simple pleasures in life."

"Simple pleasures?  Sano, you're a prominent lawyer, don't you think you should start living a richer life?"

"My life is fine the way it is thank you very much.  All that money went to your head.  Think back to our college days.  Remember how much fun we used to have?  Drinking martini's in the worlds snootiest bar isn't fun."

"You said you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to bring you down."

"Fine, where do you want to eat."

"I thought you'd never ask."

         The elevator had by this time reached the ground floor and Sano dragged Kenshin out to the lobby and through the large revolving doors leading to their freedom.  Sano kept pulling Kenshin down the sidewalk for a few minutes before Kenshin finally ripped his coat sleeve out of Sano's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, you won't go."

"Really?  What makes you so sure?"

"Any place where a meal costs less than a hundred dollars isn't usually a place that you go to right?"

"You're not planning on taking me to some rat infested dump are you?"

"It's not a "rat infested dump" as you call it.  It's a traditional restaurant that serves traditional "Japanese" food rather than the pricey European dribble that you eat on a regular basis.   We live in Japan Kenshin, it's time you started to eat some home cooking again."

         Sano grabbed Kenshin's sleeve, but Kenshin stood rooted to the spot.

"I can walk on my own.  I swear I won't try to run away."

"Alright, but if you do, I'll follow you and then I'll beat the crap outta you."

         They continued walking down the sidewalk for a ways before Sano finally stopped.  

"This is it."

Kenshin looked at the sign, which read, "Akabeko."  Then he examined the building.  It seemed to be well taken care of and if the cleanliness of the outside was any indication of what the inside was like, then he didn't think it would hurt to go in.  Sano knocked on Kenshin's head.

"Hello, earth to Kenshin.  Come on would ya, I'm hungry."

         The red headed CEO followed Sano through traditional shoji doors where they were greeted by a rather young looking hostess in a red and orange striped uniform.  She smiled as if she knew them.

"Hey Tsubame.  How are ya?"

"I'm fine.  How are you Sagara-san?  It's been a while since you've come by."

"How many times to I have to ask ya not to call me Sagara-san.  Sano's just fine."

"Hai.  Gomen nasai."

 "Anyway about me not being here for a while, blame the guy behind me.  This is Himura Kenshin.  He'll be joining me for dinner."

         Tsubame bowed politely to Kenshin and he returned the favor.

"Ah.  Nice to meet you Himura-san.  If you will both follow me I'll have you seated immediately."

         After grabbing two menus Tsubame lead the two men to a booth with a low table.  Surrounding the table were large cushions for them to sit on during their meal.  After Sano and Kenshin sat down Tsubame handed them their menus.

"Your waitress will be with you soon.  Please have a pleasant meal.

         With that she walked away, returning to her post.  Kenshin looked around.  The décor was quite simple.  Katanas, watercolor paintings, ink paintings, and other historical items lined the walls.  The place definitely had a simple charm to it.  He noticed a young boy busing the table next to theirs.  His eyebrows knit with determined concentration.  The boy finished his work and looked up noticing Sano.

"Hey rooster head, long time no see."

"Go ahead and call me rooster head again Yahiko-CHAN."

"Don't call me chan!"

         Yahiko abruptly turned and went toward the kitchen, but not before sticking his tongue out at Sano.

"You must come here often.  Everyone seems to know you here."

"Yeah, you could say that.  I like the atmosphere here.  The waitresses aren't pushy and they're all pretty good lookin'.  Plus, the food's good."

"Well if it isn't the free loader."

         Both Kenshin and Sano looked up to see woman dressed in a red kimono with a pale orange obi.  Her raven black hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a ribbon matching the color of her obi.  She had sparkling blue eyes and a smile on her face. 

"Hey Jou-chan.  It's been a while.  I thought I'd drag my associate here for the best dinner he'll have in his life."

"And let me guess, we can just put it on your tab right?"

"Nah, he's paying, right Kenshin?"

         Sano looked over at his friend only to realize that Kenshin was staring at their waitress.  He gave him a knowing look realizing that Kenshin was immediately attracted to the out spoken girl.

"I'm an ass.  I forgot to introduce you guys.  Kamiya Kaoru, this is my best friend, Himura Kenshin.  Kenshin, meet Kaoru."

         Kaoru blushed at the way Kenshin was looking at her.

"Uh, good evening Himura-san."

"It's nice to meet you Kamiya-dono."


End file.
